BLEACH Truth Or Dare Extreme!
by KuroEqualsBitch
Summary: Whats so extreme about it?Its Truth or Dare and its AWESOME!There's a lot of people in here so send in your dares or questions for our little victims...I mean buddies!Rated T
1. And The Fun Begins

**KuroEqualsBitch: Truth Or Dare to ALL BLEACH characters. That includes villians and zanpakutou. I disown everything except Kuro, whom is running the Truth Or Dare session. Have fun!**

* * *

Chapter 1

And The Fun Begins!!!!

I yawned and I went to the meeting room where all the BLEACH characters, villians, and zanpakutou's were. I had captured them and they were in their ultimate un-free-will. Everyone looked bored... except Tobuime and Haineko. They were fighting. Rangiku and Momo were getting headache's. Renji and Ichigo were holding back Toushirou from attacking Aizen. I sweat dropped. I coughed an 'ahem' and everyone stopped to look at me.

"Welcome... Shinigami and Zanpakutou. And Enemies.",I started. Everyone blinked."Welcome to my home."

"Who the fuck are you?!",asked Grimmjow. I smirked.

"Grimmy-neko-chan... I am your master... KURO SHIRO!",I evilly laughed. Everyone backed away slowly but got hit by metal jail bars."There's no escape... but there's food! But there are rules here..."

"Like?",asked Toushirou.

"No fighting, no killing. Be friendly. You have to answer every question. You have to do every dare! Or your going to meet your doom with 'embarrassing' pics and vids.",I started with a smirk. Everyone groaned."No complaining and the dares... if it says to kill them, go ahead but I could bring them back to life."

"How?",asked Renji, crossing his tattoo'd arms.

"'Cause I'm awesome like that.",I said."NOW EVERYONE SIT!"

They did as told.

"Good now...",I started and thought."Oh this isn't a normal truth or dare where you pick. Someone might ask you a question, someone might give you a dare like..."

"Like you have to say 'I dare Captain Hitsugaya to kiss Momo'?",asked Shunsei. I nodded.

"Ya but the reviewers and me are the only one's to say what they have to do.",I said. Guys groaned. "I am not a YAOI or YURI person but you guys still have to them."

"Where's the humans?",asked Ichigo.

"Not aloud. If they have to come here, I have this...",I said and showed them a magical portal."Lets get this started!"

Everyone groaned and I passed out drinks. Ya, no sake aloud which made Shunsei and Rangiku whine. I was underage and I would get in big trouble if I had it. Besides, a lot of people hate the smell of it. Sake, I hate. I smiled and took a seat on my big comfy couch! It was red and black camo. I smiled and pulled out my 'Truth Or Dare' Book. I flipped through the pages and then smirked. I looked up.

"Okay first question. Ukitake, why do you give Toushirou candy?",I asked. Ukitake blinked."That question is over used..."

"True.",Hyourinmaru said, sitting next to his 'young' master.

"Oh I got one! Hyourinmaru! Ever think your like a dad to Toushirou?",I asked quickly. Hyourinmaru and Toushirou spit out their drinks."Ew..."

"Explaination for that question?",asked Toushirou.

"I ASK THE QUESTIONS!",I yelled, my eye's burning. Toushirou blinked.

"Actually yes.",Hyourinmaru said. I noticed the fluids gone. Toushirou choked on his drink.

"Terrific.",I said with a smile and searched through..."I can't think. People! Send in questions or dares for everyone! Next time, we will have some... hopefully..."

Everyone groaned and I shut off the lights. Everyone blinked and I threw everyone pillows and blankets and heard an 'ow' from Zabimaru. I giggled and I went to the couch. Yachiru hopped over to me and she layed on me. I blushed and blinked. She fell asleep in an instant and them we all closed our eyes and slept...

* * *

**KuroEqualsBitch: HOW WAS THAT FOR A TRUTH OR DARE BITCH!**

**Kuro: Why are you talking like that?**

**KuroEqualsBitch: 'Cause I felt like it. Kay people! Review your questions and dares for our little victims... I MEAN buddies. They'll do anything you ask except M ratesd stuff since its rated T! Just have fun with it!!!! ^_^**


	2. Dares and Questions

**I disown BLEACH in every way! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Time For Dare's and Questions

"Morning everyone!",I yelled. Everyone was tired and in clothing I gave them."How was your sleep?"

"Terrific.",said Toushirou sarcastically. I smirked."What?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Your going on people's bad sides.",I said and took out my laptop. "First reviewer, Kitty Petro."

_**Yay for awesome truth of dare fics**_

_****_

OK then, i dare Soi Fon to kiss Yoruichi on the lips

Also i dare Hitsugaya to kiss Halibel on the cheek

_**And lastly, I dare Kira not to be so friggin emo! **_

"Say what?!",yelled Soi Fon, Kira, and Toushirou. I nodded.

"Alright... sorry Yoruichi-sama.",Soi Fon and kissed Yoruichi on the lips. Surprisingly, she kissed back and then they pulled apart. Halibel and Toushirou looked at eachother.

"How is he supposed to reach me?",asked Halibel, hiding the blush on her cheeks. I smirked and picked him up.

"Put me down! I don't want to-",started Toushirou but I glared at him. Toushirou blushed and gave Hailbel a quick kiss on the cheek. I put him down."That was embarrassing!"

"And I am not emo! Thats a sterotype!",Kira yelled in denial.

"Then explain the cut marks on your arm.",Momo said, pointing to Kira's arm, which was uncovered. Kira hid it.

"Fine! I'll stop! And I'll smile.",Kira said and did as he said.

"Good! Next person is ichigos future wife.",I said.

_**hahaha! this is awesome! okay I have some dares:**_

_****_

I dare Aizen to cut off his evil curl of doom!  
I dare Kenpachi to wear a pink fluffy kimono and put bows in his hair instead  
of bells.  
I dare Ichigo to kiss Isshin.  
I dare Yamichika to paint his face- camo.  
I dare Ikkaku to addmit that he is bald.  
I also dare Zangetsu to force Ichigo to build his garden.  
And Lastly, I dare Stark to drink coffee.

_**I cant wait to see the next chappy! Good Luck! **_

"NOOOOO NOT MY AWESOME CUUUURL!!!!!",Aizen whined. We all sweat dropped. I gave him a pair of scissors. He grabbed them and cut it off. He was crying."There! Happy now!"

"Yep! Kenpachi! You know what to doooo!",I said. Ishida handed him the outfit and Kenpachi went to put it on. It took him 15 minutes and when he came out, we all went wide-eye'd."Ha! You look fricken funny!!!!"

"Shut up.",Kenpachi said. Ichigo and Isshin looked at eachother and looked away.

"Doooo ittt or embarrassment.",I teased. Ichigo and Isshin then kissed, on the lips. I smirked and then went to wash their mouths out."They didn't say 'on the lips' you know."

"Now you tell me.",said Ichigo. Yumichika shook his head but I held up a video.

"Fine.",Yumichika said. He went in the bathroom. We all waited and in 20 minutes, he came out with green camo paint all over his face. We all laughed and I was rolling on the floor laughing. "Shut up!"

"I am bald.",Ikkaku said. We all blinked."What?"

"Nothing... Ichigo! Do it!",I said. Ichigo then got flowers and things and built the garden with a magical throne for Zangetsu. Zangetsu went there."Like it?"

"Very much so!",Zangetsu said. I handed Stark coffee. He chugged it and went hyper. I face-palmed.

"Now ViceCaptainKaien.",I said. Rukia blinked."Its not who you think it is!"

_**Oh boy you want me to dare people oh you got it.**_

_****_

I dare Kaien ( He is alive because your " awesome " to kiss Rukia.

I dare Mayuri to give Rukia a pill making her boobs huge but not no big  
perhaps a size D

I dare Rukia to flash Ichigo

I dare Hitsugaya to admit he loves playing with toys

I dare Matsumoto to fart in Kira's face xD

I dare Nemu to go in the closet with Hanataruo and have some fun o.0 Most  
weirdest thing I could think of lol

I dare Kon to say he hates boobs

I dare Inner Ichigo to say he likes muffins

_**Ugh I'm a bit tired I'll do more next chapter **_

"What the hell?!",I said, reading the first one. Kaien and Kusaka came from the dead. Even Senna. "Kaaaaieeeen! You have to kiss Rukia."

"With pleasure!",Kaien said, grabbing Rukia and kissing her on the lips. He then pulled away after 5 minutes."How was that?"

"Woah. Long.",I said. I looked at the dares again."Mayuri... do your work..."

"YESSSSS",Mayuri said and gave Rukia the pill. Rukia had to swallow it. In a minute, she got big breasts, about a size D.

"F-flash him?",asked Rukia, looking at the dares. Ichigo looked over."Sorry Ichigo..."

**-THIS PART IS CENSORED-**

"Now Ichigo's passed out.",I said."Lol. What kind of toys..."

"He means children toys and I will NOT admit that!",Toushirou said.

"But you played with spinning tops when you were younger Shirou-chan.",Momo said, hands on her hips."And you still do."

"Fine! I admit it okay!",Toushirou said."And why do people pick on me?"

"Because your easy, in a non-sexual way.",I said and stared at my screen."Rangiku, you know what to do."

"Okay!",Rangiku said put her ass by Kira's face and let one rip. Kira passed out."There!"

"Come.",Nemu said, dragging Hanataro away to the closet. I heard weird noises and then came out sweating."Did as told."

"Noooo! But I loves those mountains!",Kon cried. I blinked."Fiiiine I hate them!!!!"

"Good! Now Hichigo!",I said. Hichigo was eating a muffin."Say it!"

"I don't like muffins.",Hichigo said."I LOVE THEM!"

"Thats was unexpected.",I said, rubbing the back of my head."Did everyone have fuuuuuun?"

"NO!",yelled mostly all the males. I smirked.

"Again with the smirk?",asked Toushirou.

"You know the reviewers will only bother you guys more if you hate them...",I teased. All guys jerked."Be aware, I can't do anything for you. I am the owner after-all..."

"Load of bull shit.",said Kenpachi, having his sword point at me.

"Don't make me fight you Kenpachi Zaraki.",I said."Okay next reviewer is AceTrainer9642."

_**HOKAI! I say...  
1) Mayuri: Tell Kenpachi he's the weakest scrawniest person ever.  
2) Matsumoto-bizzach: WHY THE HELL DO YOU LIKE GIN?!  
3) Shiro-sama: Dress like Vanilla Ice and sing Ice Ice Baby XD  
4) Strawberry-kun: Pounce on Byakuya.  
5) Emo-sama: Smile. It'll open a portal to hell. WE'LL ALL BE TRAPPED IN  
CANADA!  
6) Sleepy Hollow (XD): Do you ever fantasize about anyone?  
7) Iron Man-san: GO HURT KURO! I WANNA SEE WHAT HAPPENS!**_

_**That's Mayuri, Rangiku, Shiro, Ichigo, Ulquiorra, Starrk, and Kenpachi. **_

"Say what!",yelled Mayuri."I can't say that! I'll get killed!"

"And that won't bother us.",I muttered."Just say it. You have no fangirls and your face is embarrassing enough."

"Fine Kenpqachi, your the weakest, scrawniest person ever.",Mayuri said. Kenpachi rose his sword and Mayuri ran.

"Because Gin was the first guy I grew up with.",Rangiku answered truthfully."And by the way, I love him due to his smile and we like those dried permissions. Yummy."

"More like yuck.",Toushirou muttered."And who the hell is Vanilla Ice?"

"Technically, he's a white dud, who's a rapper.",I answered and then took out a tattoo machine. "And has tattoo's on his arms. As I have seen in pictures."

"Oh shit...",Toushirou said and was about to run but Renji caught him just in time.

"Hisagi, you can do the honors and give Toushirou the tattoo's. Uh... Ikkaku! You get the clothes!",I ordered and handed them both pictures."Prepare to scream."

**-TWO SCREAMING AND YELLING HOURS LATER-**

"Should I put on the music?",I asked, holding in my laughter, seeing Toushirou in Vanilla Ice clothes and the tattoo's showing. He nodded slowly and I did. Good thing he had a mic that goes on his head, otherwise it would be hard to sing and dance at the same time. He had a white tanktop with 'Ice Ice Baby' on it, black baggy jeans, and EAR PIERCINGS."1... 2... 3..."

_**Yo, Vanilla, kick it one time Boy**_

_****_

Yo, VIP, Let's kick it!

Ice Ice Baby, Ice Ice Baby  
All right stop, Collaborate and listen  
Ice is back with my brand new invention  
Something grabs a hold of me tightly  
Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly  
Will it ever stop? Yo! I don't know  
Turn off the lights and I'll glow  
To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal  
Light up a stage and watch me jump like a candle.

Dance, go rush the speaker that booms  
I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom  
Deadly, when I play a dope melody  
Anything less than the best is a felony  
Love it or leave it, You better gain way  
You better hit bull's eye, The kid don't play  
If there was a problem, Yo, I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it

Vanilla Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla Ice Ice Baby  
Vanilla Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla Ice

Now that the party is jumping  
With the bass kicked in and the Vegas are pumpin'  
Quick to the point, to the point no faking  
Cooking MCs like a pound of bacon  
Burnin' 'em if you aint quick and nimble  
I go crazy when I hear a cymbal  
And a hi hat with a souped up tempo  
I'm on a roll, it's time to go solo  
Rollin' in my 5.0  
With my rag top down so my hair can blow  
The girlies on standby, Waving just to say Hi  
Did you stop? No -- I just drove by  
Kept on pursuing to the next stop  
I busted a left and I'm heading to the next block  
That block was dead

Yo -- so I continued to A1A Beachfront Avenue  
Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis  
Rockman lovers driving Lamborghinis  
Jealous 'cause I'm out getting mine  
Shay with a gauge and Vanilla with a nine  
Ready for the chumps on the wall  
The chumps acting I'll because they're full of Eight Balls  
Gunshots ranged out like a bell  
I grabbed my nine -- All I heard were shells  
Falling on the concrete real fast  
Jumped in my car, slammed on the gas  
Bumper to bumper the avenue's packed  
I'm trying to get away before the jackers jack  
Police on the scene, You know what I mean  
They passed me up, for runnin' on the dope beans  
If there was a problem, Yo, I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it

Vanilla Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla Ice Ice Baby  
Vanilla Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla Ice

Take heed, 'cause I'm a lyrical poet  
Miami's on the scene just in case you didn't know it  
My town, that created all the bass sound  
Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground  
'Cause my style's like a chemical spill  
Feasible rhymes that you can vision and feel  
Conducted and formed, This is a hell of a concept  
We make it hype and you want to step with this  
Shay plays on the fade, slice like a ninja  
Cut like a razor blade so fast, Other DJs say, "damn"  
If my rhyme was a drug, I'd sell it by the gram  
Keep my composure when it's time to get loose  
Magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice  
If there was a problem, Yo -- I'll solve it!  
Check out the hook while DJ revolves it.

Vanilla Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla Ice Ice Baby  
Vanilla Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla Ice Ice Baby, Vanilla Ice

Yo man -- Let's get out of here! Word to your mother!

_**Ice Ice Baby Too cold, Ice Ice Baby Too cold Too cold  
Ice Ice Baby Too cold Too cold, Ice Ice Baby Too cold Too cold **_

We all were speechless after what the hell just happened. Toushirou went away, mumbling about 'taking off these stupid clothes' and 'getting rid of the ear piercings and tattoo's'. I laughed and looked at then next one. I looked at Ichigo and Byakuya. They turned away and I sighed. I grabbed a rope, flung Ichigo on-top of something, something high, and yelled to him to jump and Byakuya will be your pillow. Ichigo blinked and lost his balance and ended up pouncing on Byakuya. When I opened my eyes again, I saw them.

"Thats gotta hurt!",I said with laughter. Byakuya and Ichigo glared at me."Okay... Ulquiorra, you know what to do."

"Do I have to?",asked Ulquiorra. I nodded and he smiled. A portal to hell opened and we were stuck in Canada."I wonder if my girlfriend is here..."

"CREEPY! Starrk... ever fantasize about someone?",I asked him, after he came out of the bathroom. He had coffee, can't blame him.

"Halibel.",Starrk said with a wolf-like growl. Halibell blushed a deep red.

"O... kay...",I said and then drew my sword."Ready Zaraki?"

"AM I EVER!",he yelled maniacally, if thats even a word.

**-ONE BLOODY HOUR LATER-**

"Shit, your strong.",Kenpachi said, me on him after my bankai disappeared.

"Never underestimate me. This ends this chapter, since its 7 pages long.",I groaned."Send in your truths or dares and I'm going to add a special guest, either an oc people send in or someone else from another anime. GOOD-BYE!"

* * *

**KuroEqualsBitch: Okay, that was lame.**

**Kuro: No kidding, but we're on our 7th page.**

**Kurai(Kuro's Sword): Yea. I want Tobuime... -growls at her-**

**Tobuime: -blushes and looks away-**

**KuroEqualsBitch: She doesn't want you, you know.**

**Kurai: She'll get me one of these days... **

**Kuro: No. No she won't. Anywaaaay... send in your reviews with your dares or truths, and maybe an oc if you want to be mentioned in here.**

**All: NOW GOOD-BYE AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**


	3. Guess Who's Here?

**I disown BLEACH in everyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Guess Who's Here?

"Hello everyone!",I yelled, walking in with the 'special' guest. Everyone looked at me.

"Who's she?",asked Renji, pointing to the girl next to me who had long midnight blue hair and light blue hair.

"Misora Yakan.",I answered."She's my OC. Who is Toushirou's cousin."

"Pleasure to meet all of you.",Misora said, bowing."I'll be helping Kuro-san with the dares and questions."

"Announce the first one!",I said.

"The first reviewer is BleachBebopAlchemist. Cool name.",Misora said, holding up the paper.

_**I got five dares for them**_

_****_

1.I dare Hanataro to fight Kenpachi for 30 minutes without running away or  
hideing

2.I dare Isshin to burn his giant poster of his wife.

3.I dare captin commandor to slap Shinji with a white glove and declare war on  
the visords.

4.I dare Urahara to burn his shop down (including basement) and then eat his  
hat.

5.I dare Ganju and his gang to roast their boars then eat them!

_**Yes, I am cruel.**_

"Wow.",I said, looking at the dares."Hanataro... Kenpachi... BATTLE RING!"

"H-hai.",Hanataro said, trembling and goes to the battle ring with Kenpachi.

**-30 MINUTES LATER-**

"Hanataro won.",Misora said, wide eye'd."Isshin-san!"

"I have a lot more of her anyway!",Isshin said and burned the poster and hung up another."There!"

"Yamamoto.",I said and gave him a white glove and pushed Shinji to him.

"No.",Yamamoto said. Shinji sighed in relief.

"Will you rather show everyone a embarrassing picture?",I asked. He raised his arm and slapped Shinji.

"I DECLARE WAR on the VIZARDS!",yelled Yamamoto. I glanced at Kisuke, who had fire gas, matches, and a bombing thing.

"You know what to do Hat N' Clogs.",I said, crossing my arms. Kisuke was all teary eyed and did as told."AWESOME!"

"But I don't want to eat my hat!",cried Kisuke.

"I'll make it into an ice cream sundae.",I said.

"Okay!",Kisuke said. I blended it into ice cream, put whipped cream and chocolate syrup on top, and a cherry! Kisuke then ate it."Yummy!"

"Not my boars!",yelled Ganju and his group. I sweat dropped and started to cook them.

**-2 HOURS OF CRYING AND EATING LATER-**

"Crazy people.",I said. Misora nodded and handed me another paper."Next person is ichigos future wife."

_**HAHAHA! that was perfect! I can just see byakuyas face when ichigo pounced on  
him! lol  
DARES:  
I dare Ichigo-sama to dress up as chappy!  
I dare Yamichika to chop off his feathers!  
I dare hollow Ichigo to cuddle a puppy! ^_^  
I dareDordoni to admit that he is a sandwich and the I dare Nel to eat him.  
I dare Renji to get a pina apple tatto.  
LOL and I dare Toshiro to kiss Soi Fon!  
I dare Mayuri to say 'Urahara is better at everything than me!'  
I also dare Isshin-sama to take down his Masaki poster for 1 full minute. You  
can do that, right Isshin-sama? XD  
Lastly, I dare Kenpachi to sing 'Barbie Girl'! **_

"WHAT?!",yelled all the guys. Misora and I were laughing our asses off and I threw Ichigo a chappy costume.

"DO IT ICHIGO!",I laughed. Ichigo blushed and walked into the bathroom and when he came out... **WE ALL LAUGHED**."OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

"LOL Kingy! You look funny!",laughed Hichigo. Yumichika was still covered in camo paint.

"Not my feathers!",Yumichika said. I gave him scissors. He walked into the bathroom and when he came out, I think I died from laughter.

"I got a little white puppy!",Misora said, holding a cage with a bag."Hichigo?"

"Let me see him.",Hichigo said. Misora put down the cage and opened it. A little white puppy came dashing out and Misora gave him a treat. Hichigo picked him up and cuddled him."Oh he's sooo adorable!"

"His name is... what was it... OH! Shirou!",Misora said. Hichigo put down the puppy and it dashed to the water bowl.

"I am a sandwich...",Dordonini said and Nel started to eat him. Yet, she threw him back up."Eww... baby slobber."

"Where at?",I asked, holding up the tattoo machine. Hisagi held down Renji.

**-ONE SCREAMING MOMENT LATER-**

"Ha! How do you like the pineapple tattoo on your chest, Renji?",I asked. It was pretty big. Renji cried.

"This sucks.",Renji said, covering it up. Toushirou and Soi Fon look at each other, I got Toushirou a step-stool and he stepped up. Finally he gave Soi Fon a kiss on the lips. They both then ran and washed their mouths out.

"Moron! She said 'kiss' SHE NEVER SAID WHERE!",I yelled as they came back out. "Mayuriiii..."

"KISUKE URAHARA IS BETTER AT EVERYTHING THAN ME!",yelled Mayuri, running around... crazy like.

"Dad, just do it...",Ichigo said trying to comfort his father. Isshin got up, ripped off the poster, and 60 seconds later, he put it back on. I looked at Kenpachi and laughed hard. Misora then got a long pink dress, make-up, a blonde wig, and heels. Kenpachi then changed into it and I laughed HARDER than I ever did before when he came out.

"BARBIE GIRL!",I yelled and played the song.

_**Hi Barbie!  
Hi Ken!  
You Wanna Go For A Ride?  
Sure, Ken!  
Jump In!  
Ha Ha Ha Ha!**_

_****_

I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World  
Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic  
You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere  
Imagination, Life Is Your Creation

Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party

I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World  
Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic  
You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere  
Imagination, Life Is Your Creation

I'm A Blonde Single Girl In The Fantasy World  
Dress Me Up, Take Your Time, I'm Your Dollie  
You're My Doll, Rock And Roll, Feel The Glamour And Pain  
Kiss Me Here, Touch Me There, Hanky-Panky

You Can Touch, You Can Play  
You Can Say I'm Always Yours, Oooh Whoa

I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World  
Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic  
You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere  
Imagination, Life Is Your Creation

Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah  
Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh  
Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah  
Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh

Make Me Walk, Make Me Talk, Do Whatever You Please  
I Can Act Like A Star, I Can Beg On My Knees  
Come Jump In, Be My Friend, Let Us Do It Again  
Hit The Town, Fool Around, Let's Go Party

You Can Touch, You Can Play  
You Can Say I'm Always Yours  
You Can Touch, You Can Play  
You Can Say I'm Always Yours

Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah  
Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh  
Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah  
Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh

I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World  
Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic  
You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere  
Imagination, Life Is Your Creation

I'm A Barbie Girl In The Barbie World  
Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic  
You Can Brush My Hair, Undress Me Everywhere  
Imagination, Life Is Your Creation

Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah  
Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh  
Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Ha Ha Ha, Yeah  
Come On, Barbie, Let's Go Party, Oooh, Oooh

_**Oh, I'm Having So Much Fun!  
Well, Barbie, We're Just Getting Started!  
Oh, I Love You Ken!**_

"HAHAHAHA SUCKS TO BE YOU KENPACHI!",I laughed. He then got everything off and Toushirou still had the piercings and tattoo's."You know, you can get those off."

"Yea. But it hurts.",Toushirou said. I raised an eyebrow."I know things."

"Kay then next one is from yosh!",Misora said.

_**i dare ukitake to kiss his best friend and ichigo XD oh and on the lip XD**_

_****_

..im a big of ukitake so ... do want u want to him and ukitake can i have so  
candy please! Zangetsu i dare u to hit or kick ichigo

_**that all bye!! **_

"Ukitake! You know what to do!",yells Misora. Shunsei and Ichigo walked over to Ukitake. Ukitake pulled Shunsei into a kiss and then kissed him on the lips and did the same to Ichigo.

"Oh..."

"My..."

"God...",Misora and I finished together and we laughed."He did it!"

"Sure... you can have candy.",Ukitake said. Yosh then came in and collected it and ran out."Weird."

"I would love to kick Ichigo! How come Zangetsu gets to?",asked Hichigo.

"OW!",yelled Ichigo. I looked over to see Ichigo, on the floor, holding his crotch. I burst out laughing."Why there?!"

"Dunno.",Zangetsu said and walked away to go back to making out with Sode no Shirayuki.

"Next one is EmoHeadEshny.",Misora said, holding up a blue paper.

_**Okay, here are my requests:**_

_**Rukia- **-slap Kenpachi in the face!  
Yachiru- Have an arm wrestling match with Yammato.  
Byakuya- Speak in teenage slang for an entire chapter! And don't cheat by only  
saying one or two lines...  
Kyouraku- Go to an AA meeting  
Senbonzakua- Take off your mask! **_

"Oh my god.",Misora and I said at the same time. We laughed again.

"Whats the stars?",asked Rukia.

"He got censored. He said bitch.",I answered."What is a bitch slap anyway?"

"To open-handedly slap someone with disrespect.",Nemu answered. Awkward.

"Okay then... do it!",Misora said as me and her watched. Rukia walked up to Kenpachi, used a ladder, and slapped him. Seconds later, Kenpachi was after Rukia."Too good!"

"Arm wrestle?",asked Yachiru."Okay! Come on Grandpa!"

"'Grandpa'?",questioned Shunsei. Yamamoto and Yachiru then did an arm wrestle match and Yachiru won, all 368 times."Thats long."

"Teenage Slang?",asked Byakuya. I gave him a list."Hell naw home dawg."

"LOL!",I laughed with Misora.

"Foe Shizzle m'nizzle?",asked Byakuya. We laughed harder!

"Whats AA mean?",asked Shunsei.

"Alcoholics Anonymous.",I answered. Everyone looked at me."I looked it up dip-shits."

"Fiiiiine I'll go.",Shunsei said and left.

**-2 HOURS LATER-**

"Honey! I'm home!",yelled Shunsei. We all looked at he did NOT look anything like a drinker anymore.

"Wow, that place is pretty good.",Toushirou mumbled but I heard him.

"Senbonzakura...",I whispered in his ear. He took off his mask and his face was pale, had purple eye's, and was SEXY!

"Tobuime! You can have Hyourinmaru! Senbonzakura is mine!",Haineko said and glomped him and made out with Senbonzakura.

"Kinky. Next is...",started Misora."monkeywinz."

_**Hehe, very interesting, I got some dares for you guys...**_

_**I dare Matsumoto to do paperwork.  
I dare Zaraki to call Hitsugaya "Shirou-chan".  
I dare Momo to wear a (sexy) cat suit. (with cat ears and tail of course. and  
I want to see everyone's reactions to this XD)  
I dare Byakuya to laugh. **_

"HELL NAW! OH NO THEY DIDN'T!",Byakuya, Misora, and I yelled, snapping our fingers.

"I hate paperwork... wahhh...",whined Rangiku and sat down at the desk and began, and she was crying.

"Man up like Shirou-chan does.",Kenpachi said. Rangiku and Toushirou glared at the man.

"Can't mess up my brotha!",Byakuya said. I face palmed myself and handed Momo the outfit. She blushed, went in the bathroom, and when she came back out, all guys, including Toushirou and Byakiya, stared, blushed, and had nose bleeds. Her curves showed nicely, her tiny breasts fit perfectly in the top, and you could see her cleavage.

"'EY BROTHA B!",Misora said to Byakuya.

"Yea sista M?",asked Byakuya.

"How do you make a strawberry smoothie?",Misora asked. Byakuya shrugged."Get Ichigo and Toushirou together and have them have sex!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA THATS FUNNY!",laughed Byakuya. Toushirou's and Ichigo's faces went red."I want a strawberry smoothie now..."

"Sadly me too.",I said. The smirked."Oh Ichigo~ Toushirou~..."

"Bite Me.",Ichigo and Toushirou said together.

"Where, when, and how hard?",Misora asked. I high-fived her.

"Hey Luliquiorra... when you wondered about if your girlfriend was here, which we're in Canada...",I started."Who were you talking about?"

"Alberta.",Ulquiorra answered and a girl with long black hair and green eye's showed up."Time to go into song!"

_**Ohhhh...  
I wish you could meet my girlfriend, my girlfriend who lives in Canada.  
She couldn't be sweeter  
I wish you could meet her,  
My girlfriend who lives in Canada!**_

_****_

Her name is Alberta  
She live in Vancouver  
She cooks like my mother  
And sucks like a Hoover.

I e-mail her every single day  
Just to make sure that everything's okay.  
It's a pity she lives so far away, in Canada!

Last week she was here, but she had the flu.  
Too bad  
'Cause I wanted to introduce her to you  
It's so sad  
There wasn't a thing that she could do  
But stay in bed with her legs up over her head!  
Oh!

_**I wish you could meet my girlfriend,  
But you can't because she is in Canada.  
I love her, I miss her, I can't wait to kiss her,  
So soon I'll be off to Alberta!  
I mean Vancouver!  
Shit! Her name is Alberta, she lives in Vancou-  
**_

_**She's my girlfriend!**_

_****__**My wonderful girlfriend!**_

_**Yes I have a girlfriend, who lives in Canada!!**_

_**And I can't wait to eat her pussy again!**_

"Disgusting.",Grimmjow said and walked away. I blinked.

"WAAAAIIIIIT!!!!! You can't leave!",I yelled. Grimmjow bumped into a wall."Ha!"

"Ulqui-chan... can we go into my room and do something 'fun'?",asked Alberta. Ulquiorra left and went to her room.

"How come he gets to leave?!",asked Grimmjow.

"Cuz he can Grimm.",Byakuya answered. I face-palmed."Somethin' w'ong Sista K?"

"No.",I answered."This ends this one. SOMEONE DARE TOUSHIROU TO GET OFF THE TATTOO'S!"

"If you do, we'll give you cookies!",Misora bribed.

"I never agreed to that.",I said.

"I know, but if you bribe, they will."

"Since when?"

"Since 5."

"5?"

"Since I was 5 and Toushirou was... 2."

"2?"

"Ya."

"Whatever.",I said."Dare Toushirou to get the tattoo's off and then you will receive-"

"COOKIES!",yelled Misora."If not... we'll do it ourselves."

"If you even think about it, I'm running.",Toushirou said."I'm not letting two psychopaths remove the tattoo's... And I heard from people, it hurts like hell."

"Ah you can handle it. Man up.",Kenpachi said. Toushirou glared at him.

"I think you need to man down!",Toushirou said. Everyone said 'burn'. Really weird like..."Not everything isn't full of pain! A lot of things are you... you..."

"Go on... what am I?",asked Kenpachi. Toushirou thought.

"BLOOD-HUNGREY-MUSCLED-GORILLA!",yelled Toushirou. Everyone 'ooooed'.

"Can we stop that?",I asked."Its kind of annoying."

"Fine.",everyone said.

"Ukitake, go over to yosh's house.",I ordered and sent him through the portal."Have fun!"

"One down, 1,567 to go.",Misora said. I raised an eyebrow."Random number."

"Oh.",I said."Okay, that ends this one! Hopefully everyone enjoyed it, and send dares for the espada. Not Ulquiorra right now because he's with Alberta."

"Lol.",said everyone.

"Next time, please dare Toushirou into getting his tattoo's removed.",Misora said."Do, we'll give you cookies, or brownies... anything beisdes money."

"AND GOOD NIGHT!",yelled me and Misora at the same time.

* * *

**KuroEqualsBitch: That was a long chapter. **

**Misora: I'll say. I'm tired.**

**Kuro: But we did an AWESOME job did we not? **

**All: YEA!**

**KuroEqualsBitch: -sigh- Oh well... People review... this was a long chapter and Misora won't shut up.**

**Misora: HEY!**

**KuroEqualsBitch: Never mind. There will be another guest, probably my oc, maybe yours if you want, or... name a person in the review and I'll bring them... Review for Toushirou to get his tattoo's removed, you'll get a special cookie or cake or brownie... or treat. Thanks for reading!!!!**


	4. Time For Fun Again!

**I disown BLEACH in every way, what-so-ever. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Time For Fun... Again!

"Hello!",I shouted with my guest. Everyone turned to me.

"Who's she now?",asked Renji, pointing the girl next to me.

"This... is Rin Abarai.",I answered and Rin sat down."Ready to read the papers?"

"Yep!",Rin said and grabbed one."First is from AceTrainer9642."

_**DAYUM. HE ACTUALLY LAUGHED.  
Well, I just have one this time...  
SHINJI ADMIT IT. YOU LOVE HIYORI.**_

"I do not!",yelled Shinji, blushing."Fine I do."

"Knew it!",all of us yelled.

"Next is from Coldman9!",I said.

_**Wow, this is great. I have some dares and questions.**_

_**1. I dare Toshiro to get the tattoo's off, and not cry about it.  
2.**__** Ichigo: Do you think you wouldn't scowl so much if you got laid?  
3. Ichigo: Pick a girl, dress her up how you want, and take her into the  
closet for an hour. You should know what to do.  
4. Kenpachi: are you blood-thirst cause your dad was too 'friendly' with you?  
5. I dare everyone to go into a all out brawl, I wanna see a winner.  
6. I dare all the girls to to totally topless for one whole chapter. **_

"YAY! COLDMAN9 GETS TREATIES!",I yelled with Rin and gave him them and he walked out.

"Toushirou...",I said with an evil glare."Its time."

"Oh shit.",Toushirou swore and Renji and Hisagi dragged him away.

**-THREE HOURS LATER-**

"It took three hours to get those off?",Rin asked. Toushirou was rubbing his arm.

"He wouldn't sit still.",Renji said.

"BUUUURN!",I yelled. Ichigo's face went red."Well, whats the answer Ichi?"

"No. I'd still scowl!",Ichigo said."I pick... er... Rukia."

**-THEY GO INTO A ROOM-**

"Rukia, come out.",I said. Rukia came out and she was in a litle kids sailor outfit that showed her panties and belly."Sexy. Now into the closet! We'll check on you later!"

"What is that supposed to mean?",asked Kenpachi. I shrugged."The answer is no."

"Time for a brawl!",Rin yelled.

**-5 HOURS LATER-**

"Winner is Toushirou.",I said, wide-eye'd."All girls go topless! Someone also cover Toushirou's eye's!"

"I will!",Ukitake said and did. All girls took off their tops. Ukitake had no reaction to it.

"Next is... Ishihime.",Rin said.

_**I dare Uryu to confess his feelings for Orihime**_

"I love you Orihime.",Uryuu said, face red. Then they made out.

"Rukia not there!"

"Then where else am I supposed to put it?"

"On this!"

"Ha! I win!"

"You did not!"

"Did too!"

"What the fuck?!",Rin swore and opened the door. Rukia and Ichigo were playing chess."Okay..."

"Do you really think we were having sex?",asked Ichigo, standing up."And why are all the girls topless and why is Inoue and Ishida making out?"

"Rukia! Top off!",Rangiku said, taking off Rukia's top."Wow, your boobs are small."

"Shut up!",yelled Rukia.

"Next is...",I started."YOSH!"

_**sorry hichigo i dare you to kick ichigo to XD  
YAY i got new ukitake plush still waiting for the other bleach plushie XD  
That all bye!  
**_

"HELL YA!",yelled Hichigo and kicked Ichigo.

"Yosh really loves me.",Ukitake said."Cool, I have fans."

"Toushirou's more popular than anyone though.",I noted."And yosh... best of wishes."

"Why?",asked Momo. I showed her the paper."Oh... I'm sorry..."

"Ya, we all are yosh. We send you our pity.",I said and we bow."Okay sadness aside, and don't ask about yosh, its not my business telling you guys other people problems. Seriously, even if its in a review, I don't put it if its way to personal."

"ANYWAY!",Rin yelled."Next is Morita Ayumi232."

_**Well this has been interesting...  
Aizen, why did you pick Superman's hairstyle when you left Soul Society?  
Tousen, how can you tell what is going on on the monitors in Los Noches?  
I dare the Arrancar and Vizard to do an epic musical number (which can wait  
until Ulquiorra returns)  
Gin, I dare you to be completely honest for the duration of a chapter. **_

"Because I am superman!",Aizen said and ran away, flying out the window.

"Secretly, I can see. But not that well. The glasses help me.",Tousen said.

"Not a secret anymore!",I said.

"Fine. And me and Rangiku hit it in Shirou-chans office last week, and then Kira showed up and had sex with her in the ass!",Gin said. Rangiku and Kira blushed.

"I did NOT need to hear that!",Toushirou yelled, his eye's still covered. I then got Ukitake's hands off of Toushirou's face.

"Vizards and shinigami have to do their war. Since I forgot about it last chapter.",I said."But before that... RosettaWuzHere has dares and truths!"

_**LOL. Byakuya's "gangsta" talk cracked me up. I guess...I dare Ishida to  
confess his love for Orihime by breaking out into song. I dare Byakuya to come  
up with a rap using his new vocabulary. And I dare Toshirou to tell us all  
what his favourite movie is (be creative). Oh yeah! Please make Ukitake change  
clothing with Kyouraku to prove he looks better as a girl (I like him, but  
it's true). **_

"I confessed my love, why in song?",asked Uryuu.

"Because the person told you too stupid.",Rin said. I smirked.

"Fine...",Uryuu said and grabbed a guitar.

_Ori-hime, hime, hime..._

_She's a princess._

_I'm a prince._

_Its like a cinderella story._

_You are the one I need_

_To live in life._

_You are the one I need._

_To make me happy._

_When your not around_

_My heart goes aching._

_When you are around._

_Its almost beating out of my chest._

_Orihime, I need you forever._

_I need you till death parts us._

_I need you to be mine._

_BECAUSE YOU ARE SO FINE!_

"Sorry, thats all I-",Uryuu started but he got kissed."Wow."

"A song?",asked Byakuya.

"HE NEEDS A BEAT!",I yelled with rin. Renji and Ichigo put it on.

_I waz only 14_

_When I waz a teen_

_I was only having a good time_

_WITH MY HOMIEZ_

_We're brothers._

_Yourichi is my brother_

_From 'nother mother_

_IN A DIFFERENT COLOR!_

_Oh ya..._

_Those chicks with jugs_

_They call me and say..._

_'GIVE IT TO ME!'_

_How do like my c---?_

_How do you like my body?_

_I like your jugs baby._

_I like your hip swivles baby._

_Hell naw dawg_

_You no know me well_

_You iz my homez_

_But neva again..._

_RIDING IN MY LOW-RIDA_

_With my music blastin'_

_My homez and I singin'_

_Searching for any other chicks to have fun!_

"Damn! Who knew Byakuya could rap!",Rin and I said together.

"Favorite movie?",asked Toushirou, raising an eyebrow. I nodded and he blushed."Not saying."

"Come on... next dares are bad Toushirou...",Rin said, crossing her arms. Toushirou's face went red.

"Fine... it was the Titanic.",Toushirou answered.

"CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA LIKES CHICK FLICKS!?",laughed Ikkaku and Renji. Toushirou's face went a dark red.

"SHUT UP! MATSUMOTO AND AYASEGWA MADE ME WATCH IT!",Toushirou yelled.

**-THIS PART IS CENSORED-**

"Oh my I do look girly.",Shunsei said, looking at Ukitake. Ukitake looked at himself in the mirror. "You look cool with the hat on."

"Very funny.",Ukitake said and they changed back into their uniforms.

"Next is 0XxPartingCloudsxX0.",Rin said.

_**Nice fanfiction! This gave me 10 minutes of amusement! :D  
I dare Toshiro to become one of those children who hang out with Barney and  
sing lovely little children's songs with him! xD **_

"Toushirou...",I said with a smirk. He looked at me and ran."AFTER HIM!"

**-3 HOURS LATER-**

"Guys! Barney's on and the end of its starting!",Rin said, turning on the televison. We all gathered around and saw Toushirou. Barney was also there."There he is!"

"The 'I Love You' Song should come on now."

_'"I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug and kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me too?",sang Barney."Everybody!"_

"_I love you! You love me! We're best friends as we can be! With a great big hug and kiss from me to you. Won't you say you love me too?",sang everyone with a smile except Toushirou. And Barney dissappeared.'_

"Never again!",we all heard Toushirou yell. He walked over to the couch and sat down on the couch."Stupid dinosaur."

"Hey, nobody likes him.",I said."Next is -doy. doy-"

_**LOL Byakuya! He's my favourite character, so this was all quite strange. xD**_

Hmm... dares...

~I dare Byakuya to dress up as Barney (the dinosaur) and sing the Barney theme  
song with Toushirou

~I dare Orihime to speak/act all tough (kinda like Grimmjow) for an entire  
chapter

~I dare Ishida to give Ichigo a bear hug and squeal "I LOVE SHINIGAMIS!"

~I dare Zaraki to slap Yachiru and tell her that he always hated her and their  
first meeting meant nothing to him (and watch Yachiru's reaction)

~I dare Ulquiorra to dress up in a cute bear suit and happily hand out cotton  
candy to everyone while smiling 

"ANYTHING BUT THAT!",yelled Byakuya and Toushirou. I pulled out a box."Whatever."

"After the chapter.",Rin said, stopping me from taking out a video.

"Fine. Orihime?",I said.

"What bitch?",asked Orihime. I jumped."What the fuck do you want?!"

"Woah.",I said."Nothing."

"Thats what I thought. I thought I needed to smack a ho.",Orihime said.

"I LOVE SHINIGAMI'S!",squealled Uryuu. Giving Ichigo a bear hug.

"Oh-kay...",I said."Kenny!"

**SMACK!**

"I ALWAYS HATED YOU YACHIRU! OUR FIRST MEETING MET NOTHING TO ME!",yelled Kenpachi.

"WAAAAAHHHHHH KURO-CHAN! KENNY IS BEING MEAN!",Yachiru cried, runnung to me. "Make him stooooopppppp!"

"Ulquiorra, here's the bear outfit!",Rin said, handing it to him. Ulquiorra groaned and walked to the bathroom to change. Once he came out, he also had the cotton candy."Yachiru..."

"Hello little girl! Would you like some cotton candy?",asked Ulquiorra with a smile. Yachiru smiled, drying her tears, and nodded. Ulquiorra handed her a cone and Yachiru started to eat it."Is it good?"

"Uh huh.",Yachiru said. Ulquiorra then started to pass out cones of cotton candy. WHILE SMILING!

"WOAH!",yelled Rin, nomming hers."I can't believe he's actually doing that!"

"BITCH I DON'T WANT ANY!",yelled Orihime and Grimmjow, bitch slapping Ulquiorra. I burst out with laughter really loud."WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING YOU WHORE?!"

"Yes I am a whore. I'm proud of it. ARE YOU JEALOUS BECAUSE YOU CAN'T GET SOME?!",I yelled.

"Wanna repeat that bitch?!",asked Orihime and Grimmjow.

"Yea. I said 'Yes I am a whore. I'm proud of it. Are you jealous because you can't get some?!'"

"THATS IT WE'RE TAKIN' THIS OUTSIDE!",yelled both of them."STOP COPYING ME!"

"Anyway... Byakuya... Toushirou...",Rin started, pulling out the tape. Everyone gathered around except the two. Rin pushed the tape in. It showed Byakuya and Toushirou. Both had just came out of the shower, with a towel wrapped around their waists.

"How'd you get that?!",asked Toushirou, face red. I glanced over.

"I have my ways.",I said with a smirk."Okay... Um..."

"ANOTHER REVIEWER!!!",Rin shouted."Its from StormGoddess101!"

_**Time to do the dance.  
1.I dare Rangiku, Orihime, and Haineko to sing and the "Hey  
Mickey" song in sexy chearleader outfits.  
2. I dare Byakuya to throw a metal folding chair at the back of Yammamotos  
head when he's not looking.  
3.I dare Hichigo to make out with Orihime.  
4. I dare Yumichika to dress up like a woman and prostitute hiself.  
5. I dare everyone to eat Orihime's cooking.  
6.I dare Toshiro to shoot himself out of a cannon.  
7. I dare Ikkaku to let Kuro-chan tatoo something on his head.  
8.I dare Hanataro to pledge his undying love to Orihime.  
9. I dare Kenpachi to put Yammamoto in an Old peoples home.**_

Sincerely,  
Stormy-chan, my zanpakto Nanamai, and my caffine addicted cat Suicide.  
Ps: I'm a lone shinigami who left the Soul Society awhile ago and I've gone  
through a lot of ya'lls stuff. PPS: I didn't know you had heart printed undies  
Ikkaku! 

"Wow! Stormy-chan!",I yelled."Awesome review!"

"URYUU MAKE THE OUTFITS!",Rin yelled.

**-2 HOURS LATER-**

"Oh wow!",Haineko and Rangiku squeals."THESE ARE SO ADORABLE!"

"No kidding Uryuu.",I said, examining. It was a light blue top with sparkles and the skirt had a thin dark blue lining at the bottom."Time for music!"

_**Oh Mickey  
You're so fine  
You're so fine  
You blow my mind  
Hey Mickey! Hey! Hey!  
Hey Mickey! Hey! Hey!**_

Oh Mickey  
You're so fine  
You're so fine  
You blow my mind  
Hey Mickey! Hey! Hey!  
Hey Mickey!

Oh Mickey  
You're so fine  
You're so fine  
You blow my mind  
Hey Mickey! Hey! Hey!  
Hey Mickey! Hey! Hey!

Oh Mickey  
You're so fine  
You're so fine  
You blow my mind  
Hey Mickey! Hey! Hey!  
Hey Mickey!

Hey, Mickey!  
You've been around all night  
And that's a little long  
You think you've got it right  
And I think you got it wrong  
But can't you say goodnight  
So you can take me home Mickey

Cuz when you say you will  
It always means you won't  
You're giving me the chills  
Baby, please baby, don't  
Everynight you still leave me all alone Mickey

Oh Mickey, what a pity  
You don't understand  
You take me by the heart  
When you take me by the hand  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty  
Can't you understand  
It's guys like you Mickey  
Oh what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart Mickey!

Hey Mickey!  
Now when you take me by the  
Who's ever gonna know  
Everytime you move I let  
A little more show  
It's something we can use  
So don't say no Mickey

So c'mon and give it to me anyway you can  
Anyway you wanna do it  
I'll treat you like a man  
But please baby please, don't leave me in the damned Mickey

Oh Mickey, what a pity  
You don't understand  
You take me by the heart  
When you take me by the hand  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty  
Can't you understand  
It's guys like you Mickey  
Oh what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart Mickey!

Oh Mickey  
You're so fine  
You're so fine  
You blow my mind  
Hey Mickey! Hey! Hey!  
Hey Mickey! Hey! Hey!

Oh Mickey  
You're so fine  
You're so fine  
You blow my mind  
Hey Mickey! Hey! Hey!  
Hey Mickey!

Oh Mickey  
You're so fine  
You're so fine  
You blow my mind  
Hey Mickey! Hey! Hey!  
Hey Mickey! Hey! Hey!

Oh Mickey  
You're so fine  
You're so fine  
You blow my mind  
Hey Mickey! Hey! Hey!  
Hey Mickey!  


"Surprisingly that was epic.",Rin said, wide-eye'd. I nodded."Moving on... Byakuya..."

"Hey Yamamoto?",I asked. Yamamoto looked at me while Byakuya got ready."How much does the Soul Society care about others?"

"We care about a lot of people.",Yamamoto said. Byakuya held up the chair AND WHACKED HIM! Yamamoto got knocked out.

"Shit.",Rin said, eye's wide. Hichigo smirks evilly at Orihime."NOOOOOO!"

**SMOOCH!**

"Ewwww! Ishida-kun!",Orihime whined and kissed Uryuu."DISGUSTING!!!!"

"A woman!?",Yumichika yelped. The SWA looked at him and dragged him away.

**-5 CENSORED HOURS LATER-**

"THAT WAS DISGUSTING!",Rin, Yumichika, and I yelled.

"Uh...",Rin said."Orihime, make something for everyone!"

"Okay! I'll make my 3 course meals!",Orihime said. Then she got straight to work. Then she came out with oatmeal tat was GREEN, peanut butter sandwhiches with ham and soy sauce, and sloppy joes with soy sauce, whipped cream and basil."ENJOY!"

**-3 HOURS LATER OF IN THE BATHROOM-**

"Did everyone enjoy it?",asked Orihime. Everyone nodded.

"Shoot myself out of a cannon!?",yelled Toushirou. Renji and Hisagi wheeled in a cannon and Ikkaku dragged Toushirou to the bathroom to dress him in something more appropriate. He then came out in all white clothes yet blue triangular stripes and white stars. He got placed in the cannon. And I LIT IT!

"5, 4, 3, 2....",I started."BANG!"

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUC-",we all heard Toushirou yell.

**-2 HOURS LATER-**

"I wonder where-",I started but then the door slammed open and we all saw Toushirou, scraped, hurt, and bloody."Fuck, what happened to you Toushirou?"

"Flew into a tree, fell out of it, landed on the ground, yet onto a porcupine. I ran and almost got ran over.",Toushirou started explaining. Rin and Momo ran over to sit him down and bandage him up. "I want to kill the person who dared me to do that!"

"You can later so Ikkaku... what do you want on your head?",I asked, taking out the tattoo machine. Ikkaku stepped back and I looked at the paper again."YOU HAVE HEART PRINTED UNDIES?!"

"Sh-shut up!",stammered Ikkaku."Fine! Draw anything! I don't give a shit!!!!"

"PREPARE TO SCREAM!",I yelled and started.

**-3 HOURS OF YELLING-**

"WOW! Nice Kuro-chan!",said Rin, looking at Ikkaku's not so bald head anymore. It was fake hair in tattoo form and a little bow in it too.

"B-but I d-don't l-love I-Inoue-san...",Hanataro said. I raised an eyebrow."F-fine. O-ORIHIME-SAN! I-I L-LOVE Y-YOU W-WITH A-ALL M-MY H-HEART!"

"Uhhhh....",everyone said in unison.

"Question!",said Yachiru. I cocked my head to the side."Whats a retirement home?"

"It where old people go when they aren't useful anymore.",Rin said, crossing her arms.

"I am not old.",Yamamoto said and Kenpachi helped him pack.

"Uh-huh and Toushirou's not a kid.",I said, rolling my eye's. Kenpachi and Yamamoto got in gigai's and they went off.

"I am not a kid.",Toushirou said, as Rin still helped him as he was still injured.

"I AM AT 11 PAGES!!!!",I shouted. Everyone looked at me."Nevermind..."

"No, wait... what the hell did you say?",asked Renji.

"You can be so clueless sometimes.",Rin said, rolling her eye's. Renji's face went red.

"Your my sister! How can you say that to me?!",yelled Renji. I gasped and laughed my ass off.

"Whatever...",Rin said and turned to me."Answer."

"Oh ya!",I yelled."**THIS ENDS THIS CHAPTER OF BLEACH TRUTH OR DARE EXTREME! REMEMBER TO SEND IN YOUR DARES AND TRUTHS!**"(CAPS LOCK FTW!)

* * *

**KuroEqualsBitch: Well that ends this chapter.**

**Kuro: It was pretty long.**

**Rin: Ya 11 pages.**

**KuroEqualsBitch: STFU. You two barely helped. I had to make two songs!**

**Rin: And An Outfit.**

**Kuro: That too... but I had to put up with morons.**

**KuroEqualsBitch: Sorry. VIZARDS AND SOUL SOCIETY ARE HAVING THEIR BATTLE, I'LL TELL YOU WHO WINS AT THE BEGINNING OF THE NEXT CHAPTER! I WROTE THE TWO SONGS MYSELF, AND REVIEW WITH DARES AND TRUTHS!**

**Kuro: AAAANNNNND DON'T FORGET TO SEND IN OC'S OR REQUEST SOMEONE TO BE HERE!**

**Rin: BECAUSE I'M LEAVING AND PROBABLY ONE OF YOUR OC'S OR SOMEONE ELSE OR KUROEQUALSBITCH'S OC'S WILL BE IN IT.**

**All: THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
